The present invention relates to a system, device, and method for processing data in a three-dimensional time series.
Conventionally, when exchanging information (for example, email) by communication (for example, internet communication), a communication management tool that manages the exchanged information organizes, manages, and enables browsing of sent and received information.
For example, certain email management tools that manage email, when browsing one email, will display all emails related to the browsed email by chronologically indenting. In addition, email management tools can save a document link or follow a link to the immediate preceding mail (the mail that is the source of the reply).
Further, for example, different email management tools, when browsing one email, will display all mails related to the browsed email in a cascade. This process is called a “thread view” and always displays the newest mail in front.
According to this type of email management tool, although related mail is displayed in a single thread, who sent the email to whom or what the content of the sent email is cannot be determined at a glance. Further, the time relationship of related emails cannot be ascertained at a glance when the threads are different.
For this type of email, known art uses an email management device that can verify email history and attached file history. This email management device displays a correspondence relationship for email in a tree structure based on historical data of accumulated email. Furthermore, this email management device displays attached files in a tree structure when an attached file is attached to an email.
Also, other known art uses a message display system to verify related messages. The message display terminal of this system takes, for example, a series of messages and three-dimensionally displays the messages of each thread by displaying the message in the X axis direction, arranging the messages in chronological order in the Y axis direction, and adopts the type of thread in the Z axis direction.
In addition, other known art includes an information presentation method that verifies update information for a plurality of content information data. This information presentation method displays by arranging an update information display card that is supported for content information data in chronological order of updates for content information data.